


Father

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Abuse, Gen, LOTSA ABUSE, Verbal Abuse, familal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Someone requested Tae-Jim angst so I wrote TJ angst. There’s abuse in this fic to proceed at your own risk.





	Father

Tae-Jun grabbed the book in his arms. He wanted help with a problem in the book and he was having trouble grasping some of the concepts. He wanted his brother to help him.   
“Kyo-“   
“He’s a failure.”   
Tae-Jun froze at his father’s voice.  
“Your brother is an idiot! Make sure he stays out of trouble, Kyoga,” His father gave an indigent huff, “It would have been better if I had left him in the woods as a baby.”   
Tae-Jun’s breathing stopped. He wasn’t that incompetent, was he? He knew it took a little more time for him to grasp some concepts but he wasn’t...useless... was he?

The second time he heard his father reprimand him was when he was 14z  
“Maybe,” his father grabbed ahold of his robe and threw him to the ground, “You wouldn’t be so much of a disappointment if your three brain cells can marry the princess. Then you two can have six brain cells between the three of you!”   
Tae-Jun hugged the wall, as if he was trying to avoid the verbal assaults from his father.   
“I’m sorry, father, please,” Tae-Jun cried.   
Kyoga watched from the doorway, Tae-Jun noticed his brother’s knuckles were white. Later that day, Tae-Jun noticed a dark purple bruise on his side where he hit the wall.   
“Here,” Kyoga had a tub of cream in his hand, “Let me help.”   
He rubbed the white paste on the wound.   
“Does father ever?”   
Kyoga shook his head, “No.”  
Tae-Jun hugged himself, “I thought... Do you think I’m stupid?”   
Kyoga sighed, “Don’t ask stupid questions, Tae-Jun.”  
Kyoga walked out of the room, leaving Tae-Jun feeling numb. If wooing the Princess is what it took for his father to accept him, then he would do it.   
The next time his father slapped him. Tae-Jim was on his knees, head bowed.   
“She’s dead,” he yelled, fire in his eyes, “You stupid, useless, ignorant boy. I give you one ask and you screw they up royally! You threw the princess off a cliff! You were supposed to marry the princess, you stupid.”   
Tae-Jun looked at his hands. Princess Yona didn’t deserve what he did to her. He shook his head, the demons in his head echoing what his father was yelling at him. Tae-Jun felt horrible.   
No wonder no one believed in him. Even the oblivious Princess Yona didn’t want anything to do with him.   
Tae-Jun humbly walked to his room where Heuk-Chi was waiting for him.   
“D-do you think... it would be better if I where dead,” his voice hollow.   
Heuk-Chi shook his head, “Sir, if there’s one thing I’ve learned is that everyone has a purpose.”   
Tae-Jin slid down the walk and a sob worked his way up from the pain in his stomach to his chest then spread to his entire body, “Mine seems to be ruining every one’s lives.”


End file.
